ycmfandomcom-20200222-history
Kazehana Shiroyama
Kazehana Shiroyama is the daughter of and Rin Shiroyama, as well as one of Taylor Gorrell's Counterparts' Children. Design Appearance Kazehana gets most of her facial features from her father, though her head shape, skin tone, and orange eye color come from her mother, having her darker green hair color as her fringe. Her main hair color is her father's blonde, coming to her shoulders with curls near the bottom, having what appear to be five ridges (like those of a potato chip) across the length of her head. Her green fringe has two sidetails like her mother, though they come down in a way that their ends are often touching, giving them the appearance of a green ring. Kazehana also tends to wear a white flower in the left side of her hair. Kazehana's casual outfit is a bright blue t-shirt with the letters "HK" within a pink starburst on it, skin-tight lime green pants, white shoes, and a gold ring on each of her ring fingers. When in a Turbo Duel, she wears an outfit similar to her mother's outfit, being white with bright green accents and having a skirt designed into it, but unlike Rin's outfit, Kazehana's outfit has poncho-like gold and black plating overtop the chest area, the bottom point of the poncho being a bright red diamond. The helmet to this outfit is white, resembling Yugo's helmet, with a green visor, gold trim being around the visor. Personality Kazehana is loud and boisterous, eager to show what she's got whenever she gets the chance. Very competitive due to the restructured-yet-still-competition-based system of the Synchro Dimension, Kazehana hates losing and often tries to find anything in the current situation that can be considered a win, making her an optimist as well. A speed demon at heart who often drives faster than she needs to, she also has some daredevil tendencies, making reckless maneuvers for the sheer thrill of it. Though she might sometimes come off as unhinged to people, Kazehana knows that what she does could hurt her, but she has enough confidence in herself to keep going, and she absolutely refuses to pull any stunts if it could hurt anyone else. Like her parents and their counterparts, she values her friends greatly, especially the other Counterparts' Children, and she will defend them without hesitation if something happens to them. Etymology "Kazehana" means "wind flower". "Shiroyama", the last name Yugo picked for himself (and later went to Rin and Kazehana), means "white mountain". Voice/Mannerisms Kazehana uses the informal and boyish-sounding "boku" pronoun. When achieving a victory, she will often throw up a rock-on sign with her hand. Biography Coming eventually... Abilities Though Kazehana is a child of a dimensional counterpart couple, it is unknown if she inherited any of her parents' powers. She does, however, have a bond with , and if in need of its power, the card can leave Yugo's possession and appear in Kazehana's Deck. Like the majority of Synchro Dimension inhabitants, Kazehana is skilled at riding a . Trivia * Kazehana's favorite food being apples is a reference to her parents' shipping name, AppleShipping. * The "HK" on Kazehana's shirt stands for "Harmonic Knight", a Synchro archetype created by Taylor Gorrell. * The gold and black plating on Kazehana's Turbo Duel outfit was based on the design of the Green Ranger from Mighty Morphin Power Rangers/Kyoryu Sentai Zyuranger. Deck Kazehana plays a "Horizon Gear" Deck, focused on Synchro Summoning multiple low-Level Synchro Monsters, including s, in order to then perform into stronger monsters. Category:Characters